Pokemon Adventures:Kanto
by TheAmateurAsian
Summary: This is a reboot of a previous Fanfiction I started. It takes place in a mix of the anime and manga world of Pokemon. I won't really be explaining any of the basics, so if you're going to read this, have some basic knowledge of Pokemon. The story follows the adventures of an OC character I made, and his adventures through Kanto to be the Pokemon Champion.
1. Chapter 1: The Most Dangerous Starter

"Use Hydro Pump, Blastoise!"a boy cried. The cannon turtle pokemon obeyed and blasted powerful streams of water at the opposing pokemon, a Dragonite.

"Dodge it!"another voice exclaimed, as the big, orange dragon flew underneath the blasts. However, an unexpected Ice beam hit the dragon and it spiraled to the ground. The boy and big, blue turtle cheered as the man, Lance, the pokemon champion, approached him.

"Good job,"he happily said," you are now the champion of all Kan-" The man was interrupted by the sound of an extremely annoying alarm clock. A pokeball, a red and white ball with a white circle to touch in the middle opened and spit out a Spearow, a flying pokemon, screeching at a dreaming boy. The boy woke up disappointed, but excited for what was to come. He quickly dressed into his usual attire of a gray shirt and jeans with a checkerboard cardigan on top. He had black eyes to match his black hair, which was styled much like another boy from Pallet Town, but... spikier. He was ten-years old and was finally at the age to choose between the three Kanto starters: Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. With a starter already in mind, he set off to Professor Oak's lab. His name was Kai, Kai . As he leisurely strolled his way to Oak's lab, Kai began to think. If there are three starters, and four of us from Pallet Town, then what's the fourth starter? As he was contemplating this situation, he bumped into his neighbor, Gary "Blue" Oak. Surprised, he realized that Gary was waiting for his grandfather to come to the lab to give them their starters.

"Hey! How's it going?" Kai sheepishly said, a bit embarrassed to bump into his soon-to-be rival.

"Took you long enough!" Gary Oak barked," My grandpa's almost done with whatever he's doing, so once I get my pokemon, I'm going to wait for Ash and rub it in his face. He's always late for everything."Kai sweated a bit thinking about the child that is Ash. Just thinking about his cheesiness was already a pain.

"Anyways," Kai said to desperately change the subject, "I take it that you're going in first, huh?"

"Yeah!" Gary Oak smiled with pride.

"Yeah, yeah... of course" Kai replied laughing awkwardly. Then suddenly, the doors of the lab opened and a familiar professor was standing there.

"Hello, you two! My name is Professor Oak, and –"

"I'm first!" Kai interrupted, as he shoved Gary aside and was the first to approach the three pokeballs arranged in a triangle on a stand. Gary shouted in anger how this was not fair, which led to a big dust cloud with stars and other shapes to appear as the two boys fought. Professor Oak cleared his throat, which paused the fighting, as he said words which crushed Kai's hopes.

"As I promised, Gary, here is your Squirtle," the professor said, handing him a pokeball. Gary, happy and proud, walked away and waited outside for Ash's arrival. Kai, who didn't get his dream pokemon still had hope.

"Can I at least have a Charmander?" Kai asked hopefully, but he was devastated to hear the news. Apparently, the Charmander ran away when a trainer came earlier and hugged it. Kai checked the last pokeball, only to open nothing

"Is there any starter left?" he helplessly cried.

"Yes… there is." Professor Oak said with a tone that was a bit hesitant. "However, this pokemon might… shock you."

"Anything is fine at this point." Kai replied.

"Alright then," Oak sighed, as he released the yellow demon inside of that pokeball with the electric bolt on it. The Pikachu came out touched Kai, shocked him with a powerful Thundershock, and returned to its pokeball to sleep.

"Shocking… isn't it?" Oak stated as the fried Kai recovered, twitching in anger.

"If I retrieve that Charmander for you, will you give me a starter pokemon to get him?" The professor stood right beside the determined trainer.

"If you can catch it,you can keep it. Here ,take this."Professor Oak gave Kai the pokeball that Charmander was originally kept in. "Unfortunately,there is no pokemon that is expendable here in this lab except for the most dangerous of them all. We are using him as a research subject, but if you tame him, you can keep him. My assistant, Tracey, should help you get to him." The red banded, green-shirted assistant walked towards Kai with his partner, Scyther.

"This Scyther is a special case among other Scythers," Tracey explained, "It is unusually aggressive and not even my well-trained Scyther can defeat him. However, pokemon are still pokemon. If you can convince him somehow to join you, then by all means go for it."Kai was unsure whether to tackle this danger but for some reason, he knew it could be done.

"I'll do it," he said. Walking over to a chamber, steel doors slammed shut behind him as he walked through a long corridor and realized it was for protection to prevent the menace from being freed. Then, he saw the pokemon in front of his very eyes. The look this pokemon gave him was enough to give anybody icicles down their spine. Boldly staring, Kai went inside the chamber.

Kai walked into the chamber and saw Scyther. Tracey was definitely right. That Scyther looked like it would slice anybody that came next to it. The chamber was about the size of a football field. Standing at opposite ends, Kai and Scyther looked like cowboys ready for a duel. Except for the fact that they were in a white empty room that looked a bit like Portal's ... and the distance was about 100 yards... and they were facing each other instead of away... and you know what, this isn't like a cowboy duel, okay? Kai, using his insanely powerful eagle eyes, spotted a belt with ultra balls attached to it behind Scyther. _How convenient._

 _If I got my hands on_ _those,_ Kai thought, _I could bring Scyther down and catch him with ease._ Kai sprinted across the white tiles. Reaching about 30 yards, he realized that Scyther had disappeared. Kai looked all around him while dashing as far as his legs could take him and he was so close at about 95 yards, when suddenly Kai heard a huge whooshing sound and saw Scyther right next to him. Time seemed to slow down, as Kai could slowly see Scyther's hands... er... scythes glow white and smash into his stomach. Spiraling into the side walls, Kai crashed and made a quite noticeable dent in the wall.

 _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!_ Kai exclaimed in his mind. His vision was getting blurry,but Kai managed to stand up and dash towards the belt again. Since he got smashed to the left, he could still reach the belt easily. Kai could just feel it in his fingertips... literally. The sweet piece of leather barely felt his skin when Scyther seemingly teleported in front of Kai, and this time, swung his scythes with brutality. Kai barely managed to dodge this move, but it sliced through his shirt. All of that, however, didn't matter to Kai since he got the belt. After equipping it, Kai felt much more energized, like he was halfway there. This statement held true until Scyther hovered towards Kai with blinding speeds and slammed his scythes into Kai, catapulting him across the room a second time. Making impact with the wall a second time was already undesirable, but being launched so close to the ceiling made his fall just as painful. Coughing up some blood, Kai managed to stand up a second time, but tripped back to the ground.

 _Well... I can see why this is rated T,you know?_ Kai thought as he crawled back up on his feet. Scyther, enjoying its newfound toy, flew over to Kai's location slashing him with a direct blow. This time, blood spurted out and Kai was absolutely speechless. Feeling this pain for the first time was excruciating, but even worse, his tender ten-year old body had to go through it. Falling to the ground yet again, Kai grabbed Scyther's legs and managed a perfect front-flip. With this amazing technique, Kai slammed and pinned the aggressive Scyther to the ground. Before the beast could escape, Kai immediately grabbed an ultra ball and threw it at the pokemon. With a click, Scyther disappeared into the ball. The ball shook once, but shattered under Scyther's immense power. What comes next is a bit... shocking. Kai tackled the escapee and slapped that face at least a hundred times. Reaching for another ultra ball, Kai shoved the bug pokemon in yet another container. Two shakes and the pokemon popped out again, and this time, it was pissed. Raising its scythes, Scyther planned to finish this nuisance and end it all until it fell to the ground. Confused, Scyther looked up and saw Kai, who had used the belt as a lasso to make Scyther's legs useless. Kai repeatedly swung Scyther around until the light green bug sliced the leather into a million pieces. Instantly, Kai caught the last ultra ball, which had fallen off the decimated belt, and smacked Scyther with it one last time. Concealing Scyther in a red light, the pokemon once again vanished in the ball. Three shakes later and a fourth one just for the trolls, the ball clicked, and it was settled. There was no celebration. Kai just kneeled there staring at the white ceiling, as the protection doors opened. Grabbing the ultra ball, Kai had only one thing on his mind. That feeling that everybody has at one point in their life. As his vision got blurry, Kai quietly muttered,

 **"I did it."  
**

* * *

 **So, I'm essentially re-uploading this story... just edited. Luckily, this means that I can start anew and post a new chapter for those who haven't read it quickly. Chapters will now be longer, so that way, I'll feel pressured to actually make it worthwhile instead of rushing a quick little story. Anyways, I hope this story is good, and that I reel in more people than I did last time. On that note, I, the AmateurAsian, will see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Incident at Route 1

Kai woke up to the sound of... slicing? He quickly got up trying to remember what had just happened.

"Oh yeah,"Kai said with a soft smile,"I succeeded in catching Scyther... but where am I?!" He looked around and quickly realized that he was underneath some trees. It wasn't necessarily large enough to be considered a forest,but it was off route enough to be out of sight from other people walking around. Kai got up to go back to the professor and speak of his success when a familiar shadow appeared. It was Scyther, but unexpectedly, he seemed a lot more timid and gentle. Immediately,Scyther pinned Kai down from going anywhere, and after realizing he was accidentally crushing Kai's two arms, the scythe-armed Pokemon let go, embarrassed at his own strength. As consolation Scyther gave Kai a roasted Sitrus berry. As Scyther ate his own Sitrus berry, Kai began to ask some questions, Sitrus berry in hand.

"So... why am I here?"Kai questioned. Of course,Scyther couldn't say anything but variations of its own name,but somehow Kai felt like he knew exactly what Scyther was trying to say. After asking a few more questions like: "Where are we?", "What happened?", "What about Professor Oak and Tracey?", and "How long have I been knocked out?" were all somehow answered through Scyther's noises.

"So what happened was... After I captured you,I became unconscious,and you carried me back to Professor Oak and Tracey who congratulated me on my success. Then,they told you to tell me that I have a Pokedex in my hands as the professor sees potential in me. And,currently we're in Route 1,and you've been caring for me since I've been knocked out. I was knocked out for 3 hours,and it's 5:00 p.m.?"Kai gasped as he recited this in one breath. All Scyther could do was nod in agreement at the frightening accuracy of Kai's understanding. Looking at the sky above,Kai noticed the sky becoming darker.

"We should probably find shelter before anything else."Kai said as rain sprinkled on the route."How about we go to Viridian City?"Scyther,although still worried about Kai's state,nodded in agreement. Kai and Scyther began to move,but suddenly,Scyther stopped in his tracks and raised one of his scythes to signal Kai to stop. Kai looked around, confused

"What's the matter,Scyther? If we don't leave soon,then we're gonna get soaked."Scyther didn't say anything,but only pointed at Kai's pocket and then back to itself. Kai checked his pocket looking at Scyther like it was crazay,but found the aforementioned Pokedex.

"Oh. You want me to use it on you?"Kai asked.

"Scy!"Scyther exclaimed with a smile. Kai pointed the Pokedex at Scyther until a robotic male voice recited the entry programmed under Scyther's name.

"Scyther,the Mantis Pokemon,"the Pokedex began,"With ninja-like agility and speed,it can create the illusion that there is more than one. It's known moves are Quick Attack,Focus Energy,Pursuit,and False Swipe."Kai thought above these moves that were mentioned,and remembered the horrible experience of those attacks. Scyther's speeding strike is Quick Attack; the brutality of Scyther's slices was Pursuit; and his relentless swipes were False Swipe. Familiarized with Scyther's moves,Kai and Scyther moved on. All of a sudden,Kai heard a bunch of Spearow cries and saw a bunch of Spearow were flying around. All of them seemed to be focusing on one target.

"Let's follow behind them."Kai said. Scyther trailed behind Kai as they followed the flocks of Spearow headed towards whatever else was in Route 1. Kai and Scyther managed to sneak behind some trees,and saw Kai's neighbor... Ash Ketchum and a Pikachu. A huge Thunderbolt rolled through the entire route even blasting Kai and Scyther a bit back. Fried Spearow rained down as a beautiful rainbow appeared with a beautiful golden pokemon. Kai,who witnessed the entire scene tried to identify the flying pokemon,but the Pokedex said unknown. Amazed at the unknown pokemon, Kai looked down at his feet only to see a fainted Spearow. Smacking the bird pokemon with a pokeball,the ball shook three times and successfully caught the Spearow without any problems. Kai looked up realizing the success of all his fellow neighbors. Gary was told to have done very well in his journey already earning two badges already,Ash seems to have made a lifetime friend and partner,Pikachu,and from what he knows,Leaf,Kai's childhood friend is also doing great on her journey. That leaves Kai,himself. He looked at Scyther who happened to look back at just the same time. They smiled at each other and moved on. Walking through the outskirts of Route 1,they prepared to capture Charmander who was last seen in Viridian City.


	3. Chapter 3: To Capture Charmander!

Kai and Scyther made it to Viridian City. There were a bunch of pokemon to fight like leftover Spearow from the incident at Route 1,Ratatas that a bunch of Trainers have,and Pidgeys which Kai didn't care for since he already had a flying pokemon. However,that didn't matter since they made it to their first city. Kai looked around the city. It wasn't very big for being a city,but it was a nice,comforting zone anyways. Definitely a breath of fresh air from the countless battles in Route 1 that made other RPG encounters seem like fun. The first thing to do was to heal up Spearow and Scyther as both of them were really tired(not really Spearow... look at previous chapter). Nurse Joy was a really nice lady as she healed every pokemon with love and care with her partner,Chansey. And that's another thing. Kai noticed that with about every trainer,there was a lifetime partner with them. It was a bit weird,but Kai was also victim to this and payed no real attention to it. The mart seemed really... sketchy. I mean... 400 pokedollars for a potion? Something seems off about that. Either way,Kai got pretty rich from demolishing a bunch of youngsters's pokemon with his overpowered Scyther. Anyways,the next thing to do was look for Charmander. Borrowing a megaphone from an old woman who uses it to talk to her husband who uselessly teaches everybody how to catch pokemon was really easy with some youth and manners(kids,manners get you far)as Kai walked to the middle of town.

He screamed into the megaphone,"Has anybody seen a Charmander around here!"Suddenly,everybody was bustling around him trying to tell him what they have seen except for the old man who only asked what everybody was suddenly freaking out about. Even with all the screaming and shouting,Kai managed to get all the important bits. Charmander was currently being taken care of by Nurse Joy as she waited for someone to claim it. This was a lucky break for Kai as most of the time,when this kind of stuff happens,some random butthead takes it and leaves. Kai,Scyther,and Spearow quickly headed for the Pokemon Center until he saw a terrifying sight. Some stupid idiot was talking with Nurse Joy and carrying that stupid Charmander! Blasting through the center like Sonic the freakin' hordgehog,he quickly asked Nurse Joy if that Charmander was claimed by anybody. Nurse Joy pointed at the person saying that they just claimed _"their"_ lost Charmander. Exploding like a bomb,Kai quickly explained the predicament to both the trainer and Nurse Joy until the trainer spoke up.

"I'm terribly sorry,Nurse Joy,"he explained,"but this boy is lying. I am Larry Twattlebottom,and I believe that this Charmander is mine." Larry was at the very least a head taller than Kai. He had spiked hair that was a dark blonde that almost made him look like an unkempt Super Saiyan. He wore a gray shirt that says "POKEMON" on it with a orange cardigan on top. His jeans were torn at the knees like it was some sort of fashion. He death glared Kai,but Kai just couldn't take him seriously. Why,you might ask? Well,it's because his voice was so... joke-y. I think the tone he was trying to go for was menacing,but it seems way too chillax(chill + relax)for anyone to take it serious. Almost like he's high without a deep voice. His mouth always curved up like a smirk,but once again,it fails to look sinister or gangster in any way.

"Oh yeah,"Kai retorted."prove it,then!"

"Maybe I will!"Larry immaturely replied. He grabbed a pokeball and smacked Charmander with it. Charmander went inside... until it popped out not even a second later. Nurse Joy lectured Larry about the ethics of Pokemon ownership and hosted a battle to see who would claim Charmander since Kai and Larry were the only candidates for Charmander. Luckily,there was an arena behind the Pokemon Center.

"This pokemon battle,"Nurse Joy announced,"will be between Larry Stubs and Kai Miyamoto. The winner will claim rights to battle and capture this Charmander who has apparently ran away from Professor Oak's lab.

"I already have the Pewter City Gym badge,"Larry bragged,"so you don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that,"Kai confidently replied as he reached for Spearow's pokeball.

Nurse Joy announced,"Okay then,let the battle begin!"

"It's on!"both Kai and Larry shouted as they threw their pokeballs in the air.

Two pokeballs from opposite sides were thrown and opened to show each trainer's pokemon. Kai's choice of pokemon was Spearow who he has recently caught. Even though this was the first time Kai has ever seen his Spearow actually active,Kai had a bit of faith in it. Larry's choice of pokemon was Seel. Immediately,before starting the 2v2 match,Kai scanned both pokemon on his pokedex.

The pokedex's male voice said,"Spearow,the tiny bird pokemon. It eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speeds to stay airborne. Spearow's known moves are:Peck,Growl,Leer,and Fury Attack."Quite unsatisfied with the pokemon's moves,Kai moved on to Seel. Once again,the pokedex spoke.

"Seel,the sea lion pokemon. The protruding horn on its head is very hard. It is used for bashing through thick ice."Kai looked at Larry,and Larry grinned when their eyes met.

"You won't beat me,"he said,"This Seel helped me defeat the Pewter City Gym leader,and not to mention that my ice attacks are super-effective against your flying type.

 _Crap!He's right!_ Kai thought. _Whatever! We can still do this!_

"Use Fury Attack,Spearow!"Kai shouted. Spearow listened and flew over Seel before divebombing to Seel's face. Spearow's beak glowed white and multiplied as a flurry of beaks reached Seel.

"Protect!"Larry exclaimed. Seel proceeded to bark and cover himself with a green hexagon-patterned forcefield. The contact caused a smokey explosion. Spearow was the first to come out of the smoke. Protect had bounced Spearow and fell on the ground. As the smoke dissipated,Seel stood completely unharmed and looked just as cocky as its trainer.

"Use Leer!"Kai commanded. He had to strategize now,not charge in like a bull. Spearow gave a death glare or rather leered at Seel which lowered its defense in the process.

"Alright then. No more playing around,"Larry said,"Use Icy Wind!"Seel,once again,proceeded to bark followed by blowing. The frosty breath was coming towards Spearow. Kai told Spearow to dodge and it worked due to Spearow's more-than-average speed until Seel followed Spearow. Spearow was weaving in and out of narrow areas and doing its best to avoid the blast of snow coming from the sea lion's mouth,but Seel predicted where Spearow would come out of as Seel got Spearow as it left the comfort of hiding behind a tree. The icy blast froze the tips of Spearow's wings causing it to lose balance as it plummeted to the floor. Kai bit his thumb entering a mental battle pitting Spearow and Seel against each other. However,almost every possibility Kai could think of was that Spearow faints due to its useless wings. He finally decided on what had to be done. Spearow had to end this battle as a draw. Kai looked up and saw Spearow and connected with Spearow. He felt the pain that Spearow felt and finally spoke up.

"Spearow,straight ahead! Run towards Seel!"Kai ordered. Spearow looked at Kai with a confused and shocked look,but complied. With Spearow's quick speed,even being on foot,didn't slow it down.

"Given up,already?"Larry teased."I guess I'll have to finish this. Seel,use Water Pulse!"Seel put his hands together as water formed at his fingertips. Eventually,it became a water ball and Seel hurled like it was the Spirit Bomb from Dragonball. Spearow was still running,despite the huge ball of water headed towards it. Spearow closed its eyes in hope that whatever Kai is doing will work.

Kai smiled and simply said,"Jump!"Spearow completed this action and soared over the water sphere and was still running towards Seel. Larry commanded Seel to protect which it did forming a familiar green shield.

Kai grinned once more and called,"Spearow! Smash the ice on your wings against Seel's Protect!"Spearow's face brightened at this idea and did so with glee. The ice broke like an iPhone that fell on the floor. Soaring to the skies once more,Kai told Spearow to use Peck. Spearow's beak grew larger and glowed white as it sped towards its target.

"Seel! Use Icy Wind!"Larry panicked. Seel blew its second blast of wind right as Spearow pierced through Seel making it a direct blow on both sides. Thanks to Leer,Seel took severe damage and fainted with swirly eyes and its tongue sticking out. However,Spearow also fell to the ground with swirly eyes encased with a block of ice.

Nurse Joy announced,"Both sides are unable to battle. Their last pokemon will decide the battle."

"Screw you!"Larry huffed."My Seel was supposed to get you."You could tell Larry was upset and getting more agitated,but that made him sound goofy.

"I'm just getting started,"Kai smirked. Scyther,who was watching behind Kai the entire time,jumped over him into the battlefield ready to fight. Larry sent his final pokemon,a Geodude. Once again,there was a type disadvantage for Kai,but that didn't matter.

"Scyther,use Focus Energy!"Kai said already knowing he had won this battle. Scyther's body began to glow with white energy, as the Pokemon focused power into its scythes. "Geodude! Use Rock Blast!" Larry shouted. Geodude formed rocks everywhere, tossing all of them at Scyther with surprising accuracy. Kai smiled, knowing that Scyther understood Kai's motives. Scyther vanished leaving only a puff of smoke behind. The rocks smashed against the ground. Both Larry and Geodude gasped in surprise. Scyther dashed to Geodude and with one quick strike landed a direct critical hit on Geodude's face-body thing? Whatever. I tried. Geodude barely got up, but fell right back down when Scyther landed another critical hit with a brutal Pursuit. The rock Pokemon fainted, without even having done anything.

The final battle between Kai's main pokemon and Larry's pokemon didn't even last a minute. Larry gasped and walked away with shame and disappointment. Meanwhile,Kai went to face the Charmander after healing up his pokemon. This battle between Charmander and Kai would be settled tomorrow.

Kai had just healed up Scyther and Spearow,now they were ready to capture Charmander who was in Nurse Joy's arms until he jumped out and got ready for battle. Kai looked up and scanned Charmander with his pokedex.

The pokedex started up and said,"Charmander,the Lizard Pokemon. It obviously prefers hot places. When it rains,steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail."

Kai then said,"Spearow,use Peck!"The bird pokemon flew up and dived back down to pierce Charmander. Its beak grew about twice its size glowing white as it sped towards the fiery lizard. Charmander smiled and posed itself so that its claws were in front of it. The claws glowed white and grew making Charmander almost look like Wolverine. But... something was different about this move. It was no doubt that this move was Scratch,but Charmander used the tip of its tail to light its claws on fire making a Fire Claw attack. There certainly wasn't a move called Fire Claw and Kai realized what a smart pokemon this was. Kai ordered Spearow to retreat,but it was too late. Charmander sliced Spearow leaving fire trails and OHKO'd the poor bird pokemon as the move was a critical hit. The bird pokemon fainted. Kai sent out Scyther next who once reaching the battlefield immediately used Pursuit on Charmander. Charmander went flying and crashed into the wall behind it. Charmander got up and used Ember except it used its tail to make the ember into a fireball. Scyther burned and tumbled down to the ground. Getting up,Scyther acted on its own and tried to use Quick Attack. Charmander easily deflected it with its Fire Claw and sliced Scyther leaving it burned and scratched. Kai watched in horror as Scyther attempted every single move,but failed each time. Charmander was toying with Scyther and was easily beating it. Kai then smiled. He had a great idea.

Kai shouted,"Scyther,use False Swipe,while applying Quick Attack!"Scyther vanished and successfully slashed the fire lizard. Weakened, Charmander blew another fireball towards the ground, creating an explosion. Despite Charmander's efforts, Scyther burst from the smoke with a swift strike of Quick Attack. Charmander fell to the ground,defeated,as Kai threw the Pokeball at Charmander,sealing it back from which it came.

Kai smiled,"We did it!We got ourselves a Charmander!"And with that,Kai left the pokemon center with his three pokemon:Scyther,Charmander,and Spearow.

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long chapter! But I desperately wanted to finish catching up to where I wanted to be! I might as well mention this, but in my old Fanfiction, a reader actually requested I place their own OC into my story. Although I accepted, I found it quite hard for the character to develop and work with how I planned the rest of my story. As such, I'm going to decline any requests for my Kanto, but if someone out there really really wants their character in the story. Just PM me all the specifics about the Pokemon, and I might try and implement them in future generations of this series. I'll also probably have to change some of the characteristics or Pokemon to fit how I want the story to go, so if you're very strict about your character being in my story, then don't ask me to put your character in my story. This also means that I won't be using the OC character I promised to put in the past, so sorry. Anyways, a big thanks for reading this chapter, and later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Team Rocket!

Kai, in preparation for Viridian Forest, looked for new Pokemon in the route to the left of Viridian City. "Crap! Why are there so many freaking Pidgey out here? Pidgey here, Pidgey there, Pidgey freaking everywhere!" Kai exclaimed. Scyther sat next to the frantic Kai, sighing at the amount of time Kai took to train Charmander and Spearow, while looking for new Pokemon.

Meanwhile, not too far from them, a group of suspicious burglars observed the trainer. Actually... it was only two of them. One of them had ombre hair transitioning from a light yellow down to a light orange. She had bright crimson eyes to match her hair color. Her skin was light-skinned, and although her skin wasn't pale, it was really light compared to her partner. Her assigned companion had dark skin and scruffy, black hair. His eyes were a light green with a thin black pupil that was oval-shaped. Both of them had black caps and attire, aside from the big bright red "R" located on the middle of their shirts.

"Ashe, that's the Scyther we were ordered to re-capture, isn't it?"the crocodile-eyed one whispered.

"Yes, it is Nile, now shut up! What if the idiot catches us?"Ashe retorted. After a little while, the two still decided to reveal themselves in the open. Kai looked up in surprise at the suspicious people. "Who are you?"he questioned,surprised at their appearance.

"We're Team Rocket!Squad 7:Ashe and Nile!"the two exclaimed in unison."Your Scyther is coming with us...and if you refuse,then we'll have to force you into giving it up!"

Kai gritted his teeth."You idiots won't be able to take Scyther from me even if I were dead!Go Charmander,Spearow!Let's show them what we can do!"

Ashe casually tossed a Pokeball, releasing a Ninetales, while Nile released a Raticate. Kai scanned both Pokemon before ordering both Pokemon to attack. "Charmander, use your Fireball! Spearow, Peck!" Charmander lifted his tail in front of him, and used Ember to release a flaming ball at Raticate;Spearow's beak glowed white, as it dove towards Ninetales. Ninetales used Flamethrower to cancel Charmander's Fireball at its trainer's commands. Without Kai noticing, Nile's Raticate seized Spearow and using Hyper Fang,sunk its teeth into Spearow. The helpless Pokemon screeched in pain,while Ninetales slammed Charmander into a nearby wall using Take Down. Nile scoffed at Kai,"This is the difference between you inexperienced trainers. Hand over the Scyther,now."

Kai didn't listen. Instinctively,he ran at the Raticate and punched the Pokemon off of Spearow. Defeated,Kai retrieved the fainted Spearow and protected both Spearow and Charmander from any further damage while blocking Scyther from attacking.

"If you went out to fight them Scyther, then you'd be an easier target for them,"Kai stated. Ashe laughed at Kai's stupidity.

"You think blocking your Pokemon would help any of you in any way?You might as well have ditched them, because of your uselessness. Finish it Ninetales! Fire Blast!" Ninetales unleashed a stream of strong flames at Kai and his Pokemon, and Kai closed his eyes, determined to guard his Pokemon. He closed his eyes to embrace the attack, but it never came. A giant shadow hovered above him, and he saw above him a tall man with spiked red hair. The man had a cape, and stood much taller than Kai. The man was none other than Lance, who used his Dragonite to counter Ninetale's Fire Blast with his own. Nile and Ashe stared at the gigantic dragon that had countered the attack. Lance signaled Dragonite,"Finish off these burglars! Hyper Beam!"Dragonite answered by firing giant white laser from its mouth, automatically fainting both the fire fox and the over-sized rat Pokemon. Both Rockets were surprised by their Pokemon's defeat, looked at each other, and nodded, as they planned their retreat. Ashe sent out another Pokemon,"Go Exeggcute! Explosion!"The egg Pokemon began to shake violently, turning black before releasing its devilish attack. Despite Lance's orders,Dragonite couldn't retreat,as it needed to recharge its energy from using Hyper Beam. As time seemed to slow down,Kai dashed in front of Dragonite,planning to take the hit,yet again.

Lance was shocked by the young tranier's stupidity,"You fool!What are you-",but he was cut off by the explosion that sounded throughout Viridian City and even Viridian Forest. Meanwhile, a young female trainer with a Bulbasaur stomped her feet in fury,as the explosion scared away the Pikachu she had tried so hard to found.

Kai opened one eye slowly, realizing that he was uninjured. Looking in front of him, he saw a familiar Pokemon along with its familiar trainer. "Seel,Protect!"the joking voice called out. The green hexagon-shaped forcefield that had blocked Spearow the other day, had protected Kai,Lance,and both of their Pokemon. Larry called out after the Team Rocket members who had fled during the chaos that ensured,"That's right!Run at the presence of the ultimate trainer,Larry Twattlebottom!"Lance glanced at Larry and thanked him, turning to Kai. "Are you okay?"he sighed. Kai looked around to see his Pokemon generally safe, sighing in relief."I think so,"he responded,"I know that you were staying at Viridian City for a while Larry, but Lance, what are **you** doing here?"

Lance stated,"Victory Road is right next to Viridian City,and since I don't get many challengers nowadays,I might as well check on all the cities to see upcoming trainers. However,it seems like I ran into something quite interesting over here. Looks like there's a new gang around Kanto was it, Team Rocket?I'm gonna keep my eyes on them."Kai remembered what the Rockets had said earlier,"They said something about my Scyther,but I'm not sure what to do about it."

Lance glanced at Scyther and back at Kai,"I personally think you should keep travelling with it. Build your bond to make it unbreakable,so nothing gets in the way of you two. I'll keep watch of the cities around to find out information on Team Rocket's goals,but for the time being,you shouldn't worry too much and travel with your Pokemon. Besides,"Lance looked at Larry,"it looks you have friends who are willing to help you."Larry gave a thumbs-up to Kai while smiling, to which Kai responded with a smile back. As Lance and Larry left,Kai decided that he would have to keep on moving to avoid Team Rocket. As he gathered his Pokemon, he dropped an empty one into the grass, he had been walking in. "Oh,shoot,"Kai calmly said. When he picked it up,the Pokeball burst open,revealing a male Nidoran.

"...cool,"was all Kai could say. Picking up the male Nidoran,he planned to trek through the Viridian Forest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! I would make this chapter longer by having the actual description of the Pokemon that Kai scanned, but tbh, I hate it when it happens in the anime,because it feels pretty pointless, so I'll probably do it... sometimes. On that note, any information from Pokemon that I get will either be from Pokemon Database or Bulbapedia, so yeah. I don't wanna take credit for something I don't actually know. Anyways, I was also planning on having an actual capture sequence for Nidoran, but I couldn't of a way that I would be able to transition into that smoothly, so you'll have to deal with another lazy capture(first one Spearow). Anyways, thanks for reading again! I finally have the whole story planned, so it won't take too long for me to actually write a chapter now. Woohoo!... I guess. Anyways, I will see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Journey in Viridian Forest!

_The Viridian Forest is disgusting._ Kai decided. He had never seen so many slimy crawlers in his life,and no matter how many Bug Trainers told him the benefits of a fully evolved Pokemon at level 10,he was absolutely not going to get one. Fighting these Bug Trainers was really easy too. Charmander burned all the bugs into oblivion,Spearow feasted on the crawlers,Nidoran actually had Peck,...and Scyther...was a beast. Even though all the trainers were easy,Kai couldn't help but feel unease,as if the forest was getting larger and larger. Kai traveled for hours,but he couldn't seem to find his way out. "Ugh!"Kai cried,"This forest is the worst!Where am I?!"His voice echoed throughout the forest. A shadowy figure emerged from the thick forest joining Kai in one of the few open spaces where trees weren't crowded there being all buddy-buddy. She was only slightly shorter than Kai,and had brown hair that was layered so that her bangs would stick out in front of her hair, while the rest flowed down to her back. She had hazelnut eyes that complemented her hair and had light skin. She wore a sky blue tank top and a red skirt with a yellow bag to her side,which was slumped over her chest. She had matching sky blue kneesocks that were scrunched up with red shoes. Despite this very textbook description of a pre-existing character, this person was unkempt and her clothes were ragged.

Kai looked up at the scrappy girl standing in front of him in surprise. "L-L-Leaf?!"he shrieked. She looked at Kai in both surprise and delight and ran up to him with her arms wide open. "KAAAAAAAAAI!"she replied. The young female trainer proceeded to wrap her arms tightly around Kai's waist,while Kai struggled to breath as he pushed her to try and get out. Facing inevitable doom,Kai fainted in Leaf's bear hug.

When Kai came to his senses,Leaf was sleeping next to him. It was nighttime and the moonlight shone on the the space where they lay. Firewood crackled,releasing sparks,and an unfamiliar blanket had been draped over him. Appreciative of Leaf's kindness,Kai went back to sleep,in preparation for tomorrow. His Pokemon had worked hard,and he wanted them to rest.

The next morning, Leaf and Kai stood at opposite ends of each other,stretching as the day began. "Alright,"Leaf began,"Let's start this battle! One-on-one,got it?"

"Yeah,yeah,I got it,"Kai answered,"Go,Charmander!"The fire lizard emerged from the capsule and was,quite literally,burning in excitement. Leaf smiled,pleased that Kai caught the runaway and released Bulbasaur. The grass-type happily hopped onto the grass,ready for a fight. As soon as the battle started,both Charmander and Bulbasaur unleashed their strongest moves. Vines sprouted from Bulbasaur's sides and jutted outwards to strike Charmander. Applying Ember to Scratch,Charmander formed its devilish Fire Claws. The two attacks clashed and much to both trainers' surprise,Bulbasaur's vines were able to withstand the heat long enough so Bulbasaur could toss Charmander towards a nearby tree. Charmander got up,injured,but as lively as ever. As the two starter Pokemon continued to clash,Kai thought of a new attack. "Charmander!"Kai shouted,"Jump and use multiple Embers on your tail!"

Charmander didn't hesitate to obey Kai's orders and jumped off a tree branch to gain altitude. Rat,her than one fireball,Charmander was able to muster several,smaller fireballs. The flaming rain showered on Bulbasaur,who was only able to block a few fireballs with its Vine Whip. Using Fire Claws again,Charmander spun and assaulted Bulbasaur from above,burning and scratching the grass dinosaur. Leaf was shocked by Kai's creativity in his attacks and attempted to try the same. "Bulbasaur!"Leaf shouted,"Use your Vine Whip and swing around!Let go at the right time and use Tackle!"The grass Pokemon hooked to a nearby branch and began to orbit around it while slowly gaining momentum. Kai,Leaf,and Charmander watched in disappointment, as Bulbasaur perpetually spun gaining more and more speed. Bulbasaur's vines slowly slipped and released,which catapulted the poor dinosaur Pokemon into not only Charmander,but surrounding Pokemon too,smashing through two trees. Bulbasaur fainted along with many poor Bug Pokemon caught in the accident. Charmander, who was also caught in the mess, barely survived, struggling to get on top of the pile of defeated Pokemon. Before Charmander joined the pile of fainted Pokemon, it managed to strike a victory pose with one fist raised up. Kai and Leaf stared at the mess they created,and returned their Pokemon.

"That...that was a good match,"Kai said,staring blankly at the mess the two created from their intense battle. "Y-yeah,"Leaf responded,glancing at the burn and scratch marks Charmander and Bulbasaur left behind. The two began walking away from the destruction site of their battle unsure of what to do about it. Kai and Leaf walked in silence for a few minutes before Kai finally spoke. "I heard that you had already started your journey, but it seems like you haven't made it as far as I thought...Why is that?" Leaf slugged Kai in the shoulder,her face hot in anger. "Ow,what the heck was that for?"Kai winced,"That actually hurt."

Leaf began to fall behind Kai, as she gradually came to a stop. "I tried to challenge the Pewter City Gym...and lost,"she answered solemnly. Kai turned around in surprise. In the past, he had remembered Leaf being a top student in Trainer School and defeating most, if not all, of the Trainers at the school. "I...I didn't know, sorry,"Kai muttered.

Leaf smirked,"Heh. How embarrassing. Losing to a Rock-type Gym with a Grass-type Starter... How does something like that even happen?" She looked down, clenching her fists, all the while. "Not too long ago, I saw Ash." Kai looked up at the mention of the name. Leaf continued,"He had the Pewter City Gym Badge, even though he had a Pikachu... It felt embarrassing. I was ashamed." Kai walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder,"Just you wait, I'm going to destroy that Gym and get that Badge."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better!?"Leaf pouted at the trainer that stood before her. But Kai had a different prescence. It seemed as if he towered above her. Leaf took a step back, sweating at his expression. "I'm going to show you what Pokémon Trainers are capable of, so don't you go failing again. Don't give up until the very end. If you fail, get up and try again. Trainers are capable of more than you think." Kai stared at Leaf his eyes wide open,head tilted. His pupil became eerily vertical, resembling that of a snake. Kai's face darkened, and with newfound conviction, he walked away,nearing the exit to the forest. Suddenly, a Pikachu emerged from the shadows of the tree catching the eye of both Leaf and Kai. Immediately reverting to his usual state, Kai jumped up in excitement,"Woah! A Pikachu! Leaf,catch it!"

Leaf nodded slowly, staring in awe at Kai. _Despite his silly personality, he can be real scary._ "What are you doing?"Kai cried,"Don't just sit there, the Pikachu's right there! Don't let it escape!" Leaf got up. surprised. _My legs feel weak...when did I fall down? I don't even remember._ She looked up at Kai, then down, at the Pikachu, derping around right in front of her. She snapped out of her trance, and called Bulbasaur out.

"Let's go, Bulbasaur!"she exclaimed. Bulbasaur burst out of its Pokeball,itching for a fight. "Vine Whip!"Leaf cried. Vines emerged from the side of Bulbasaur, as it began to slap at the electric rat. Pikachu deflected some of the vines with its tail, but finding a weak point, Bulbasaur swept Pikachu's feet, causing it to fall down. Leaf excitedly finished the battle,"Now,use Vine Whip to slam Pikachu down!" Bulbasaur took hold of Pikachu's feet and prepared to throw Pikachu down towards the ground. The electric mouse attempted to escape with a Thundershock,but Bulbasaur absorbed the ineffective attack and hammered the poor electric mouse into the ground. "Alright,Pokeball,go!"The red and white ball hit Pikachu and with red flashes encapsulated the mouse into the ball. The ball shook three times, and with a ding, stopped. Kai finally took a breath. "That was amazing! Nice job, Leaf!" Leaf picked up the Pokeball, surprised that she actually caught a Pikachu. Smiling, she made her way to Kai. "Let's go Kai... to Pewter City." Kai yelled,"Yeah,let's do this!" The two of them ran to the exit of Viridian City, Kai ready to face Brock,the Pewter City Gym Leader.

* * *

 **Wow. That took a lot longer than I thought... With APs and school in general, it was hard to actually finish this story, but I was able to finish. Now that summer has started, I can finally get to doing more of these stories... Of course with how long I'm trying to make each chapter, it might take a while, but it's not like a whole lot of people are reading this anyways. Well, for the few people that did read this chapter. Thank you very much! Anyways, if you would, please leave a constructive criticism or review, so I can improve my mediocre writing skills :p. Once again, thank you very much for reading this chapter, and the next chapter will be (hopefully) much more eventful. And... I will see you guys later.**


End file.
